gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voodoo
The Voodoo is a lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is used by the Haitians in Vice City, and in San Andreas it is used by the Grove Street Families (and, in some missions, by other gangs), it is especially favored for its low ground clearance and hydraulics. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, with its distinctive sideways tail fins, the Voodoo strongly resembles a 1960 Chevrolet Impala (or possibly a Biscayne since it lacks chrome). In GTA Vice City the car is only available in red, (with a black version seen only in the mission Two Bit Hit ) and has hydraulics instead of a horn. In GTA San Andreas, it is seen in many different colors. The fuel cap is behind the license plate in the back of the car, and if it gets shot, it will explode. In GTA Vice City Stories, it has a distinctive engine sound and it has different colors that can be resprayed, instead of the usual red. The hydraulics are also replaced with a car horn. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Voodoo retains much of its visual cues from previous games and bears the Declasse brand. While remaining a lowrider, hydraulics are no longer available. The car has the Chevrolet Impala's trademark 6 tail lights, and still has the end of a 1960 Impala but strays away from the original design since it has the front of an altered '64 Impala (shaped like a 1965 Rambler Classic, 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner, etc.; but it looks more like the Impala's). The roof and windows are also from a 1964 (or '63) Impala. It also has a chrome strip running down the trunk as seen on 1959 Impalas, and features both one-tone or two-tone body colors. All Voodoos also feature "S.S." and "Limited Edition" badging. The GTA IV Voodoo is manufactured by Declasse. Strangely, when you commit a crime in the car, the police call it a Declasse Deluxe. There is also a special "Jamaican Flag" (black, green, and yellow) Voodoo that is driven by members of Little Jacob's posse. Performance It has a high top speed, with smooth handling for a car of its size and will generally not flip unless the hydraulics are jacked up. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo's speed is unbelievably low and it struggles to climb up on hill-like roads; if it crashes with another car it may take a while until the Voodoo gets going again. In GTA IV, the Voodoo can take a lot of damage due to its weight and bulk, but it is one of the slowest-accelerating cars in the game. Modifications In GTA San Andreas, the Voodoo is only modifiable at Loco Low Co.. However, like the Tahoma, the choices of modifications are severely limited, including only options to change the vehicle color, wheels, exhaust, audio system, hydraulics and nitro boosts. Trivia The Voodoo made a cameo appearance in Manhunt 2. Locations GTA Vice City *In front of Auntie Poulet's shack GTA San Andreas *In El Corona, near Cesar Vialpando's house GTA IV *In front of LC24 in East Island City, Dukes for Stevie's Car Thefts Gallery Image:Voodoo (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|A Voodoo in GTA Vice City; rear view. Image:Voodoo (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Voodoo in GTA San Andreas. Image:Voodoo (GTASA) (rear).jpg|A Voodoo in GTA San Andreas; rear view. Image:VoodooVCS.jpg|A Voodoo in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Voodoo (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Voodoo in GTA IV. Image:Voodoo (GTA4) (rear).jpg|A Voodoo in GTA IV; rear view. Image:Voodoo1.PNG|Closeup of the Voodoo's rear in GTA IV, depicting its SS and Limited Edition badges. Image:Voodoo (GTA4) (Jamaican) (front).jpg|The "Jamaican" Voodoo driven by the Jamaican Posse in GTA IV. de:Voodoo es:Voodoo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang Cars Category:Lowriders